The Dinner
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: Sequel to 'The Haruno Family' Everybody's finally able to sit down, and start eating. That is until Hua Haruno asked her daughter when she'll get grandchildren... I wonder what'll happen.Sorry! I suck at summaries! Rated T for language.


**This is the sequel of The Haruno Family. I hope you'll enjoy it. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I may have used some ideas I read from a sorry. If your idea is in here... I'M SO SORRY! Oh! And one more thing.**

**Sakura-16**

**Satoshi-18(And still living with his parents? Poor boy...)**

**Kenji-8**

**Hua Haruno-40**

**Raiko Haruno-43  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Okay! Now that everybody's here! Let's eat!" The three males of team 7 looked at Haruno Hua as if she'd gone crazy. They probably think she is. Why do they think she's crazy you ask? Well she had just ran after her three children, stroke fear deep into their bones without having to do ANYTHING**(okay MAYBE she did run after them...)**, and was now acting like nothing happened. Like had happened just now was normal. Wait. Was it?...

"So..." Naruto began. "Do these kinda things happen often?" Sakura gave an annoyed glare at Naruto. "YES IT DOES!" Hua Haruno glared at her 9-year-old son. When he saw this he immediately ran to his mom, and grabbed hold of her ankles. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He just kept saying this over, and over, and over again. The boy's older sibling gave their brother a look of sympathy. Hua looked at her son. She was staring at him with such intensity that you could see it... Literally.

"Hey teme!" Sasuke looked over to Naruto. "What?" He whispered. "Why is there a black cloud surrounding Mrs. Haruno, and Kenji?" Sasuke sweatdropped, and sighed. "No reason." Naruto didn't probe any further. "So Sakura..." Hua Haruno began. "When am I gonna get grandchildren?" Sakura blushed. "Mom! I'm 16!" Hua just gave her daughter an innocent look. "I know that. I want them when you're older since Satoshi is too _busy_ to go looking for a girl. Besides aren't you and Sasuke together by now?" That made Sasuke blush, but since I'm nice Naruto didn't see it. Kakashi did. '_Ah young love!_' Kakashi thought.

"Hua why would Sasuke and Sakura be together? Sakura's over him by now isn't she?" Raiko asked his wife. "No girl is truly over her childhood crush." Sakura blushed a crimson red, while a light pink dusted Sasuke's cheeks. Too bad Naruto didn't notice this. "MOM!" Sakura whined. "Wait a minute! You mean to say to me you haven't gotten over your childhood crush?" Raiko Haruno boomed. Hua Haruno rolled her eyes at her husband. "Hm, I guess you could say that." Raiko's anger flared. "Who the hell is he?" Hua smirked at her husband. The other people at the table completely forgotten. _'Let the games begin.'_ She thought. "Who's who?" Hua was the picture of innocence. Damn she's good. "You know who I'm talking about. You're childhood crush!" Raiko shouted. "Um, I think you know him." This increased Raiko's anger tenfold.

_ 'Who the hell could it possibly be? She was shy as a kid_** (That's hard to believe.)**_. Unless...' _Raiko Haruno's eyes widened. "YOU'RE CHILDHOOD CRUSH IS MIGHT GUY?" Hua Haruno gaped at her husband, Sakura choked on the water she was drinking, Satoshi's, Sasuke's, and Kakashi's eye twitched at the mention of the... 'youthful' ninja, Naruto laughed his fucking ass off, and Kenji looked as confused as hell. "Who's Might Guy?" He asked. It was understandable that Kenji didn't know who Might guy is. Afterall, he's only 8.

"Haruno Raiko! Isn't the identity of my childhood crush obvious?" Hua screamed at her husband. "No!" Was his reply. Hua mentally face-palmed her forehead. "Let me make it simple. He's in this room." Raiko turned his eyes to Kakashi. "YOU!" Kakashi looked around. "Me?" He asked. "Yes you!" Raiko screamed at the jounin. "Couldn't be." Kakashi calmly denied. "Then who?" Raiko asked. At that moment all three Haruno kids laughed out loud. "Why are you three laughing?" Hua asked. Both Naruto, and Sasuke were also intrigued by their out of nowhere laughing fit. "Well you see..." Satoshi began. "While Dad, and Kakashi-sensei were talking to eachother."Sakura added. Kenji giggled a little more, and then shouted, "You two were playing the cookie jar game!" All three of them started to laugh. The rest of the people on the table were staring at the children with blank faces.

"Okay... Now that that's over with. Raiko-kun. The person who is my childhood crush is you." Raiko stared at his wife. "What? Me?" Hua shook her head. "Yes ofcourse you baka! Don't you remember me? I've somewhat stalked you when I was 10." Raiko stared at his wife again. "What are you talking about? I first saw you when you were seventeen, but then again. There was this ugly, creepy boy who I saw everywhere!" Raiko added thoughtfully. Hua's eye twitched. "Ugly?" She asked. Sakura's eyes widened with realization, and fear. "Oh dear lord, you're gonna die!" Raiko turned to his daughter. "What?" He asked, and then slowly turned to face his wife. She was frowning at him. That meant trouble. She was glaring at him, too. This meant double trouble. Then, he saw that she was both tapping her toes, and had a hand on her hip. Shit... "Oh dear lord, I'm gonna die!" With that Haruno Raiko ran out of the house with his wife chasing after him.

Sakura sighed as she stared at her parents. "You guys should've declined the offer." With that sentence the Haruno kids started eating their dinners. The males of team 7 looked at eachother, and then proceeded to eating their dinners too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONE! What do you think? Too short? Should I make a sequel? I hope you guys will review!  
**


End file.
